The present invention relates to a foldable playpen, and more particularly to a foldable playpen which includes a bottom sub-frame structure pivotably mounted at the bottom thereof, by which the structural frame of the playpen can be conveniently folded into a compact mode when it is not in use or extended to an erect mode for allowing a baby to play therewithin.